


Snack

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [14]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Was I not enough of a snack for you?"
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Kudos: 35





	Snack

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Any, any, apple slices and peanut butter
> 
> Also for the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: kitchen.

"You are so weird," Richie said, as he leaned against the entryway to the kitchen where Eddie was currently cutting up an apple in only a pair of boxers that looked suspiciously like Richie's, a plate with a dollop of peanut butter on it sitting next to him.

Eddie paused to look over his shoulder at Richie. "I'm weird? Have you looked in the mirror lately, Richard?" He turned back to cutting his apple, placing the slices onto his plate. "I was hungry."

"Was I not enough of a snack for you?"

Eddie laughed. "What are you doing up anyways? I thought you wanted a nap?"

"You didn't come back to bed right away so I came to investigate," Richie answered, walking up behind Eddie and wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. "I was hoping for some cuddles."

"If you let me have my snack, then I'll come back to bed and cuddle you all you want."

Richie reached out to grab a slice and dip it in peanut butter. "Remember when you used to believe that you were allergic to nuts?"

Eddie smacked at Richie's hand. "Hey! Get your own!"

Richie rolled his eyes and popped the apple slice into his mouth. "Come back to bed, Eds, and bring your snack."

"I'm not eating in the bedroom!" Eddie said, shaking Richie off of him and placing the knife in the sink. He glanced over at Richie, eyes roaming over his body. "The windows are open you know."

"So?"

Eddie grabbed his plate, heading towards the table. "Maybe I don't like other people looking."

"Jealous?"

"Never," Eddie said, popping an apple into his mouth. Richie came over and straddled Eddie's lap. "Richie, I'm trying to eat."

"And I'm trying to cuddle," Richie said, wrapping his arms around Eddie.

Eddie sighed. "You are absolutely ridiculous."

"But you love me anyways."

"Yeah, I do."


End file.
